Blind Date
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Watch as the impossible became the possible. Dean Ambrose, Summer Rae, Seth, Paige and Roman also minor appearances of others.


Another Dean/Summer

I don't own anything related to WWE

Enjoy

* * *

Seth frowned as silence met him with the sound of the punching bag, letting out a sigh he moved bringing a chair over. Taking a seat he watched as his two friends were working out, he was on a mission and that was to find his unsociable, lunatic friend a girlfriend by setting him on blind dates that he had help from his girlfriend Paige but Dean ditched every single one after five minutes being there. Looking to his friend, Seth waited for any reply, a small chuckle came out of Roman's lips which caused Dean to stop punching the bag then turned to look at Seth with no expression on his face.

"No" he said simple turning back to the bag Roman was holding.

"Oh come on, this one is perfect" Seth replied a frown still upon his face.

Dean stopped punching and rested his hands on the bag, not looking to Seth but at Roman who shrugged his shoulders. The tall Samoan moved to get Dean's water bottle and he was grateful as he looked to Seth. Rubbing his face, Dean let out a sigh as he shook his arms before catching the water bottle Roman chucked over, the cold feeling running down his throat made him feel better but it didn't help with the situation with Seth.

"Look I'm tired of it, girls who wanna hug all the time, crazy chic's, women who think they are superior, females who act like they are bosses and girls dancing oddly with no style or grace. I'm sick of it Seth" Dean replied as rolled his shoulders.

"Emma was funny though" Roman commented with a smiled remembering what Dean had told him about the date.

"Ok I know the past girls were not your type but this one is, Paige has already set something up, please Dean" Seth pleaded.

But Dean shook his head, nodding to both men, he moved to his bag and stuffed his water bottle into the bag before picking it up and walking out. He was sick of these dates, Dean was fine with being alone, he had been that way since of the age of six sure he picked up brothers in Seth and Roman in school but he was fine having no women in his life, meant he had more freedom however he couldn't stop the pain when he saw a couple, the way they acted around each other. Though he was mean and scary looking, he wanted a women by his side cheering him on in fights, tending to his wounds, singing softly as she comb his hair with her fingers

No women wanted a lunatic for a boyfriend though.

"What do I tell Paige?" Seth said looking to Roman.

"You got info on the girl?" Roman replied.

With a nod, Seth slung his bag around and pulled out a small file his girlfriend Paige had made, she did this with each girl but Dean never looked at them. Roman looked at it before placing it in his bag, holding out his hand he helped Seth up.

"I'll try but no guarantee Seth" he said.

"Thank you so much Roman I know I can trust in you" Seth answered grinning.

Roman watched his two toned friend walk off most likely to tell Paige, he let out a sigh as he headed to his car. Sure he didn't like the girls Paige and Seth set Dean up but he wanted his friend to have someone, looking at the file again, a smile crept onto his face. The girl sounded good and looked like a good match for Dean but that was words on a page, how would she be if she met the lunatic Dean. Most girls ran to the hills, letting out a chuckle, Roman started the car and pulled out onto the road.

He had a lot of convincing to do.

When he arrived at the apartment he shared with Dean, it was dead quit and that meant Dean had gone somewhere else to vent out his anger. Closing the door behind him, Roman took out the file and placed it on the coffee table. He had told Seth that he would help but Roman was not going to force Dean to read it, that was up to the man himself. Putting the kettle on, Roman sat down on the sofa turning the TV on while he waited for Dean to return for dinner, maybe some good steaks tonight.

"Yeah" Roman mumbled as he leaned back.

Meanwhile Dean had gone to vent out his anger, Seth was really starting to annoy him so he didn't go straight home as he didn't want to destroy anything nor did he want to upset Roman. The old junk yard was where he went, couple years back when he lost a fight or because of something else, he would come there and destroy want he could get his hands on. Sure the owner was mad and even called the police but it became such a regular thing, the man allowed him to come in and reck things.

Passing three guys at the front, he carried on walking towards his spot at the back. Neville, Sami and Xavier were confused at the man but when they started to hear the sounds of smashing, they looked to Cesaro who was grinning as he leaned back into the chair.

"Shouldn't we call the police?" Sami asked looking at his older brother.

"Nope, he's the reason why most of the metal is ready to be shipped off, better than the machine itself"Cesaro replied.

The three guys nodded before they went back to work, Dean had found a steel pipe and brought it down on anything that was in his vision, he felt his anger move his body and he let out a few roars before he collapsed onto his knees. Looking around, most of the items around him had been dented, smashed or flattened. Feeling proud of his work, Dean got up and placed the steel pipe down before heading to his truck, he nodded to Cesaro and the three newbies. Getting into the truck, he saw how dirty he was and a nice shower sounded nice to him, with a smile upon his face Dean headed back home.

It was a quick journey home and Dean opened the door, Roman was in the kitchen and he could see the man was cooking. He was hungry but a shower was what he needed first, slipping off his clothes when he entered the bathroom, Dean turned the shower on and twisted the nob towards the cold side. When he took showers, he liked them cold as having warm or hot showers, it irritated his skin, stepping under it Dean grabbed the body wash and began to clean himself. Once he was finished and clean, Dean dried himself off before slipping into some clean boxers then he slicked his hair back before walking out of the bathroom. Taking a seat on the sofa, he noticed the file and looked to Roman who was looking at him.

"Roman" he started but Roman held his hand up.

"Seth asked but I'm not going to force you, it's your decision" Roman replied turning around to focus on the steaks.

Dean smiled, Roman was such a good guy, he then turned to the clock on the wall. He was half an hour late to meeting this girl but he had told Seth he wasn't going, feeling sorry for the girl Dean picked up the file to have a look at the girl he was standing up. Opening the file, he was greeted to a smiling blonde, she wasn't too bad looking well to Dean she looked beautiful then he began to read what she did and what she liked and disliked. He was surprise to see she was an MMA fighter just like him, the more he read the more he liked the sound of the girl. There were a few photos, looking at them he could see she was a sporty girl then one caught his eye. It was her at a fight cheering on someone then he noticed the big screen behind her, it had him and a guy called Randy fighting and he was winning.

This women had gone to one of his matches.

Most of the women who went to that match was to see Randy but this chick had come for him, now that changed everything.

Jumping off the sofa, he ran to his room and flung on an old suit of his that he hadn't worn since a friend's wedding three years ago, Roman grinned as the steaks were done he turned around to tell Dean and noticed the guy was wearing a suit and ran straight out of the door. Confused Roman looked to the sofa and saw the file open, a smile appearing on his face, Roman turned the oven off and walked over, he picked up the last photo Dean had seen and his smile got bigger.

"Well better hope he isn't too late" he said as he placed the photo down.

It had only taken Dean ten minutes to reach the place Seth had mentioned before, parking his truck a distance as this place was a bit posh and he knew they wouldn't let him in due to his truck. Nodding to the guy who opened the door, he was taken back at how the place looked, it screamed rich people which he was not. Looking at the tables, he couldn't see the blonde and let out a sigh, maybe she had left. Girls never stay long after being stood up, it was a shame however as he walked past the bar he heard the groan of someone who was being bothered so he stopped and took a glance.

A flamboyant man was trying to chat up a blonde at the bar and Dean could see she wanted to be left alone, he knew he should of walked away but he had an urge to get rid of the guy for her so taking a deep breath, Dean walked over and placed an arm around her shoulders before planting a soft kiss on her head, the guy looked shock and was about to say something but Dean beat him to it.

"Sorry I'm late hun, boss needed a quick word" he said with a grin.

"No its fine, sweety" she replied turning to look at Dean.

He felt like he had won the jackpot as the blonde staring up at him with a smile was none other than his blind date Summer so she hadn't left but went to the bar. The man in front of them bided them a good night, not wanting to embarrass himself more or get hit by Dean before walking off to find his next victim, it made Dean laugh as he sat next to Summer, he watched as she let out a sigh of relief before turning to him with a smile.

"Thank you, guy wouldn't leave me alone since I stepped into this place" she said.

"No problem, couldn't let that idiot try to win you over" Dean replied sipping some of the guy's drink he left, his face scrunched up as it was nasty causing Summer to laugh.

"I'm Summer Rae" she commented finishing her drink, standing up ready to leave.

Standing up as well, Dean brushed his hair back and fixed his suit. He was over an hour late to this date that he never wanted but decided to try since she sounded great, the women in questioned wanted to know his name but he was taking too long so she stepped away from him and headed to the door when he spoke.

"I'm Dean Ambrose, your very late blind date" he said.

That made her stop, Summer turned around to look at him with a small frown upon her face and Dean expected her to just walk out or maybe hit him then leave but she didn't do any of that, no Summer walked back over and stood in front of Dean, a smile soon appearing on her face which caused him to smile.

"So you're the one who decided to stand me up then appear very late to save me from that guy"

"One and only" he replied.

"Want to tell me over dinner?" Summer asked with a grin.

"Defiantly but somewhere else, not my style" Dean answered motioning to the place.

"Took the words right out of my mouth" Summer replied with a grin as she took Dean's hand and led him outside.

It made him grin as he curled his hand around hers and lead her to his truck, Dean opened the door for her before getting into the driver's seat. Dean had decided to take her to the old creek but on their way there, he pulled through a KFC drive through to get dinner, it was Summer who suggested it and he was gladly happy to do so. Not long after they got their meal, the two were back on the road towards the creek. Summer turned on the radio and found the Rock station, she turned to Dean wanting to make sure it was ok and the smile she got from him told her she did good, they ate half of their dinner on the road and by the time Dean had parked up to the creek were he and Roman had a sectioned off part of the creek, they had finished their meal. Turning off the engine, Dean got out before helping Summer out and soon the two were sitting on the front of his truck.

"So care to explain?" Summer asked as she lay on her side looking at him.

"Well you're not the first girl my friend Seth and his girlfriend Paige have set me up with, I've had so many weirdo's that I go sick of it and told Seth no, however when I saw I was half an hour late I decided to check out the file Paige made and that's what changed my mind. An MMA fighter, you don't get a lot of women ones. On paper you sounded amazing so had to see for myself plus you went to one of my matches" Dean explained looking at her with a grin.

"Your friends with Seth?" She asked and he nodded which caused her to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he replied.

"Paige is my best friend and she's been setting me up with friends of Seth. Ive had guys who want you to Bo-lieve, men with beards, guys who stay hyped. I got sick of them so I explained to Paige that I would do one more but that would be it, she told me that she got one of Seth's friends that was an MMA fighter but didn't want to tell me the name" Summer explained smiling.

"God we're in similar situations, who would of known" Dean said smiling.

This perfect woman in front of him had gone through the stay deal with her best friend like he had with Seth, they were so alike and it made him feel good. Conversation went quiet but they didn't mind as both Dean and Summer looked up to the starry sky, lying next to one another but that's when Summer sat up a grin on her face, Dean sat up about to say something but he stopped when she stripped down to her underwear.

Ever since they had arrived, Summer wanted to jump into the creek but was unsure about Dean however she couldn't keep the feeling down so stripped to her underwear, Summer jumped off the front of the truck and ran to the cliff's edge before jumping off and plunging into the water. Dean shook his head out of the shock and moved the edge, he looked down to the water and soon Summer appeared out of the water smiling. She was expecting him to call her weird and maybe leave but Dean grinned as he stripped down to his boxers, he hated that suit anyway and dived off the cliff into the water like Summer.

The blonde women waited and started to get worried when Dean didn't come up so she swan forward to were he had divided in.

"Dean" she called out weary.

No reply she frowned as she dived under, Summer couldn't see anything so she swam back up only to have her back collided with something so she turned round quickly only to see a smiling Dean who put his hands on her waist.

"Don't do that" Summer fumed slapping Dean's chest gently but she was smiling.

"Couldn't resist" Dean replied.

Summer pushed off him and began to relax causing her body to float, watching the stars while Dean did the same next to her. It was quiet then Dean asked what got her into MMA which she explained that her Dad used to wrestle and taught her but she liked the more aggressive grappling, she asked him the same thing and he told her that he always loved getting into fights then his friend suggested getting into MMA as he could fight but wouldn't get charge for assault and this caused Summer to laugh. As they lay there, Summer and Dean got to know one another, learnt things from the other person such as they both liked the bands like Fozzy, Three Day Grace, Breaking Benjamin and Hollywood Undead.

She liked to workout out at the gym quite a bit, her favourite flower was the lotus and was into horror's like Freddy and Michael Myers which were Dean's favourite horrors as well, he liked to run quite early in the morning and was a fan of boxing. Brushing his hair out his face, Dean looked at Summer and she had felt his stare so she turned to him tilting her head.

"Is something wrong?" Summer asked.

"Why were you cheering for me and not Randy, every girl loves Randy" Dean replied, no girl liked the lunatic but here in front of him was a girl who did.

Swimming closer to Dean, Summer looked at the scars on his chest before looking up at him.

"As a MMA fighter you hear about others, I heard about this lunatic guy who took beatings and dished out worst, it peaked my interested so I asked my manager AJ to get me a ticket but turns out she had one and was going to ask me. Turning up with her and her boyfriend Punk, I remember seeing Randy and the way he acted I hated it as a guy like him in school played with my heart and broke it then you came on, the way you fought I liked it and I couldn't help but cheer you on. Here was a guy who fought hard, looked good and won while bleeding" Summer explained as her vision went back to his chest, a small blush on her cheek.

It sounded so lame to her but Dean moved closer to her and grabbed her face gently, looking into her eyes he then brought their lips together. First she was shocked then Summer closed her eyes and moved her arms around his neck, bringing herself closer to him, Summer ran her fingers through his hair as she let out a small moan when he tugged at her lips. Dean had moved his hands to her waist, touching ever part of her back and sides, her skin was hot under his touch and it felt so good, the lunatic man was glad he took a look at that file and made a quick dash to the place, Summer was amazing and he hated that Seth was right.

She was perfect for him.

Pulling their lips apart, Summer kept her arms around his neck, she had to thank AJ for that ticket again and Paige for setting this date up for her. She didn't care that he came late, it made her smile to the fact Dean had arrived then brought her here. The two stay there in the creek, Dean drawing circles on her back while she traced his scars, neither one breaking eye contact but soon it started to get cold so they both swam to the shore, Dean helped her up and they both walked to the truck. He picked up the suit jacket and wrapped it around her then Dean picked up the rest of his clothes and hers before they both got into the truck. He turned on the heating after he started the truck, Dean pulled out of the place and was back on the road heading back to his.

The journey was quick and Dean parked in his normal spot, getting out he looked around before moving to Summer's side, he opened the door and held a hand out for her. Summer took it but kept their hands together as he closed door, both of them hurried inside the building, laughing as it was funny they were sneaking around like teens while only in their underwear.

Roman was sleeping on the couch but he woke up slightly when he heard the door open and a giggle, his vision was blurry but he could make out two people. One was Dean and the other was blonde, he called to Dean rubbing his eyes and opened them afterwards to only see Dean.

"Roman get into your bed" Dean said laughing.

Getting up, Roman moved to his room but watched Dean go into his room before closing the door, climbing into his bed the big guy pulled the cover up.

"Why was he only in his underwear?" Roman mumbled before sleep took over.

Leaning against the closed door, Dean smiled as he looked at Summer who was sitting on his bed, he moved over and opened his draw before pulling out a long shirt for Summer. Moving over to her, Dean held out the shirt to her and Summer took it with a smile, he grabbed some boxers and handed her a pair before heading to the bathroom to change. Peering into Roman's room, he relaxed to see his free in a deep slumber, once in the bathroom Dean changed into the new pair and threw the wet boxers into the basket, he stood by his door and knocked gently.

The door opened and he stepped in to see Summer had changed into the top and boxer's, she looked real good in his clothes, Dean sat on the bed with her and turned on the small TV he had. He had a DVD in with most of his matches so they watched them, three matches in, Dean had moved so he was laying his head on her lap and Summer was running her fingers through his hair as she hummed softly.

"Best night ever" he mumbled with a goofy smile as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah" Summer replied smiling softly.

When morning came, Dean woke up and looked to the sleeping women in his arms, it wasn't a dream. He had the most wonderful night and now it was time to sneak her out without Roman seeing, gently shaking her, Summer yawned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She knew she had to go as she knew Paige would be looking her, Dean helped her off before looking out the door, he could see Roman was in the kitchen cooking. Stepping out he pulled Summer and headed to the door, Roman's back was to them and they were so close to the exit.

"Would you like to stay for breakfast Summer?" Roman asked not turning around.

"How'd you know?" Dean replied with a smile as he guided Summer to the stools.

"I may have been very sleepy but you do not giggle nor do you hum like a girl plus I can see the dress in your truck Dean, I'm Roman" he answered before turning to them both with plates.

"Summer but I'm sure you know from this" she said looking through the file then her phone went off so she stepped into the living room to answer it.

"How?" Roman asked.

"She never left, saved her from a weirdo called Fandango and had a brilliant night swimming and eating KFC" Dean replied grinning as he took a bit of toast watching Summer.

Then she came over but held a finger to her lips as she placed the phone down, turning loud speaker on, Roman raised an eyebrow but Dean was still grinning. Last night they decided to play a game with their unknowing friends, he pushed his stool out and Summer sat down on Dean's lap smiling as the guy held a bit of toast up for her.

"_Summer?"_

"Yeah much better Paige" Summer said.

"_So how did it go?"_

"Horrible, he stood me up so I headed to the gym"

"_I'm so sorry, I thought 'tis guy was perfect for you Summer but they have a third friend, sweetest guy named Roman"_

Dean had to cover his mouth as he wanted to laugh so badly, Roman's face fell when he heard his name, the guy didn't want to be dragged into this blind date thing. Pushing Dean's shoulder, Summer shook her head smiling.

"No this was the last one remember Paige"

"_Yeah, so sorry but wanna meet up later?"_

"Of course, ill tell you about this creep at the gym that wouldn't leave me alone, chat later"

"_Chao"_

"So you're going to tell them you didn't meet?"Rôman asked taking their plates once they were done.

"Yeah, I don't want to let it go all to Seth's head but we have something in mind to reveal it to them right Summer" Dean said looking at her with a smile and she nodded kissing his forehead.

Roman nodded as he put the plates in the sink, turning around he couldn't help but smile, Summer and Dean were in a conversation though he couldn't hear what, it was their actions. The blonde female was tracing a scar on Dean's shoulder smiling while his friend was smiling goofy, that was a big deal, Dean could never get close to a girl because they thought he was a scary, freak and odd which caused him to build up barriers within himself but just looking at the two, Roman could see Summer loved the lunatic side and smashed those barriers.

For a month, Summer and Dean carried on seeing each other while keeping it a secret from Paige and Seth, it was funny. Sometimes Roman would hang out with them, Dean went to Summer's fights and she to his. Their love for one got deeper and deeper that they decided it was time to tell their friends as Dean didn't want to keep her a secret anymore, he wanted to flaunt to the world he had the perfect girl. So they decided it would be at one of Dean's match, it was him against some guy called Evan Bourne, Dean had invited both Paige and Seth. They were excited for this match and made sure to get seats closes to the ring, Seth had given up on trying to find Dean any more dates as he didn't both to turn up to the last five after the Summer incident.

"So nice of him" Paige commented.

"Yeah, it's starting" Seth replied smiling.

Evan had already came out and was in the ring, soon Dean's music came on and the guy stepped out with Roman behind him. Stepping into the ring, he nodded to Roman who sat down next to Summer who was wearing one of his hoods, she sent him a wink and pointed to her while mouthing for you then he turned to Evan with a grin. Everyone knew Evan never had a chance, Dean had found a new edge and something was fuelling the fire within him, people spoke of new training techniques while a few suggested maybe the man had found himself a women. Four hours later, Dean stood in the middle bleeding head from toe with his arms raised in the air as Evan was knocked out on the mat, reaching out of the ring, he grabbed a mic from the commentary. Brushing his hair back, he grinned as he looked over to Roman and Summer.

"This was for you babe, now get in here" he said dropping the mic.

Summer stood up and climbed into the ring, Dean pulled her into a hug before kissing her, people were going nuts as they recognised the blonde with Dean as for Paige and Seth they were shocked but they both began to scream along with the crowd.

"We did it" Seth said grinning as he looked at Paige.

"The impossible became the possible " Paige replied kissing him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that

Thank you for reading

Chao :)


End file.
